Strategy Guides/Tips on Building Divine Power
Note: With the introduction of Phantoms, which give items with big amounts of Divine Power as rare and epic drops, this guide is currently out of date. Divine Power is the latest trend on monsters in Castle Age. Some of them have Divine Armors that prevent a certain percentage of damage done to them. This makes the recent monsters more difficult to take down with no need to modify their total health or time limit. Unlike previous monsters with shields like Ragnarok and Skaar, these things cannot be depleted by using energy (as it has no status bar). The only way to counter them is by having Divine Items in your inventory. There is a catch however as the most potent divine items can only be obtained beating monsters with divine armor and obtain their epic loot necessary to alchemize divine items. Sounds ridiculous, and it is. Still, this guide will give you suggestions about how to build your divine power in such a way that the monsters' divine armor effects are minimized thus saving stamina (and probably FP as well) by not putting them on monsters that block a lot of damage prematurely. Reference This guide will use the Divine Items article as a reference to the divine items and monsters with divine armor that will be mentioned. It is recommended to read the article first to understand how divine power works. Demi Items: 6500 pointers There are free, but relatively weak, divine items offered in the game. They are awarded by the 5 demi gods for 6500 demi points on their alignment. These demi divine items are worth 10 divine power, weak overall but every little bit helps especially if you are just starting. The 5 demi gods' items belong in only 2 categories however: armor and amulet. Due to the non-stack rule of divine items, only 2 of 5 will be useful. If you already have Ambrosia's armor, there won't be any benefit for going out of your way to get Aurora's and/or Azeron's since their items share the same slot. Same goes for Malekus' and Corvintheus' items. If anything, try to get the armors as the amulets will be replaced almost immediately. More on this later. Since the guide has no control on your prayer choices, pvp and/or monster hunting habits, getting these items is not really required. It helps to have them though. Heroes Even though they are generals, they don't need to be equipped for their divine power to work (same as with other divine items). As with the Demi Items, having them helps, but is not required. Treasure Chest Epics Treasure Chest Ascension's, Wrath's, Conquest's, Battlelust's epic generals and Phoenix's Ender, Corruption's Jera are also considered as divine items as they have divine power. The Ascension ones have 20 Divine Power, except for Alyzia who has only 5. The Wrath ones have 30 Divine Power, except for Jaelle who only has 20. The Conquest ones have 45 Divine Power. Ender has 50 Divine Power. The Battlelust ones have 55 Divine Power, except for Sylphora who has 60. Jera has 60 Divine Power. They are not recommended as it costs quite a bit of FP just to buy a chance to get them. The chest itself, despite the attractiveness of the generals in more ways than one, has the highest risk of getting useless prizes per roll. Monthly Special Heroes So far, Kanbe is the only Monthly Special Hero with Divine Power. He has 20 Divine Power. Alchemy Heroes Currently, Neo Alystra is the only available alchemy hero with Divine Power. The other one, Dexter the Drunk, is no longer available. Arena Heroes Eternal Alystra, Odin, and Nax the Blighted are no longer available, but from this trend we can expect Rank 8 reward for future arena seasons will also have Divine Power Pre-Warning The following entries involve the monsters that hold the ingredients to unlock the powerful divine items. Most of them are next generation alpha monsters who have 640M health total and requires at least 8-10 million activity done just to score 1''' epic drop. If you cannot get to that amount of damage within the time limit given your stats, it is advised that you build up your character first before tackling these things; to be specific, about 300-600 stamina as well as about 500 attack is needed to ensure enough damage as well as about 100 energy for deflection and healing. If other hitters are the problem (i.e., too much tagging that the monster fails or slayers killing it quickly before you reach the epic point), then it is advised to look for a group that does organized kills, so that you don't need to deal with these problems. For monsters with piercing, the easiest way to bypass this is to purchase either the Warbringer Grieves or Shield from the Conquest Path Shop First Hits Poseidon and Whirlpool Poseidon does not have any divine armor. He uses the Piercing/Resistance system. His trident has +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%) and +5 Water Resistance (Max block 5%). While his main has +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%) and -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Trident is defeated). This means any monthly general with piercing abilities will have easy access at him. Brakus is a great choice as he allows you to take advantage of the fire weakness. Do not use Frost, though, as then the damage you deal to the trident will be reduced. As Poseidon only requires 5.2 million damage to receive 1 epic drop, he is a great first hit. Poseidon offers Whirlpool, a 30/38 magic item with 80 divine power. It is also the second best in slot item for magic. If you get Whirlpool before going after Jahanna you will have more then enough divine power to completely negate her divine armor. You need to be at least level 275 to perform the Whirlpool alchemy. '''Warning: While the trident is still alive there is a chance that your attack will summon a water elemental. Only you can attack it. It has 1 million health and will reduce your damage by up to 45%. Items or generals with water defense such as Kendra will prevent this from happening. When healing, Poseidon needs more defense than any Demi-god. In order to heal (imperative in Hunt groups) you need like 800 defense in order to do good healings or a good amount of energy to replace that defense. If you can't, you may be better skipping him for now. If you need Divine Power, then you can either go for Ambrosia (after Aurora) using the Dark Rage, try to go for Agamenon, or build your character first. Jahanna and Force of Nature Among all monster divine armors, Jahanna's is the 2nd weakest. Her divine armor only blocks 10% of your damage and deteriorates by 0.125% per 1 divine power. 80 divine power is needed to cancel it. Even without any divine items, that amount of damage prevention is hardly a problem. Because of this, she is one of the first monsters to attack. The divine item she offers is Force of Nature, a 35/50 amulet with 80 divine power and one of the top five amulets in game. Since it is an amulet, it will replace Juggernaut Medallion or Lionheart Seal demi items. It is worth it though, as that 80 divine power will be the key in lowering the effects of tougher divine armors. [http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandra,_the_Unbreakable Alexandra]' and Warrior Unbound' link=Alexandra, the Unbreakable|Alexandra, the Unbreakable Now that the Towers are closing and the two tower bosses are easy to summon, Alexandra became a viable starting point. Alexandra possesses no divine armor and gives health essence. The divine item is Warrior Unbound, a 52/48 off hand/shield with 180 divine power, providing a healthy increase to your divine total. Note, instead of being a summoner drop, the Soul of the Warrior is now a legendary drop, which begins to drop at around the 10 million mark. Round 1 summary: Weapon: Offhand: '''Warrior Unbound (52/48, d180) '''Helmet: Armor: Tempest Plate (20/20, d10) Amulet: Force of Nature (35/50, d80) Magic: Whirlpool (30/38, d80) Glove: Boot: Divine Power of 350. Second Hits Aurora and Heart of the Woods Aurora has a tougher divine armor at 40% block and 0.25% deterioration rate. 160 divine power is needed to cancel it, however with Whirlpool and Force of Nature this shouldn't be a problem. She has the Dark Rage system which will help whether or not you have 160 divine power. Dark Rage when active gives a boost of 40 divine power, which is enough to bring her divine armor down to 120 for 60 minutes. Dark Rage also increases damage done by 20% so it's very helpful bonus. Heart of the Woods (30 / 44) has 120 divine power. It is one of the top 5 defense weapons in the game. Also be aware that some players choose to skip Aurora at first and head straight for Kessaran. This is a viable option, though certainly not required, and is covered further in the section on Kessaran below. Either way, Heart of the Woods is still an item to collect for the Item Archives bonus. Note: Dark Rage only provides 20% damage increase on tower monsters. Kessaran and Living Death Kessaran's Divine Armour deteriorates at 0.095% per divine power. It will take 315 Divine Power to completely negate his Divine Armour.Kessaran uses the Piercing/Resistance system. It will take +20 pierce to completely negate his piercing resistance. Kessaran offers Living Death, a 50/28 weapon that is one of the best in the game. Living Death provides 140 Divine power, and will replace Heart of the Woods. Kessaran is a good choice as he only requires 3.5 million damage for an epic drop, 7.5 million for two. However due to this fact, many Kessaran's on the public list fail. It might be difficult finding successful Kessarans; as such I'd suggest looking on the forums or finding a private group. As noted in the section on Aurora, it is a viable strategy to pursue Living Death prior to or instead of obtaining Heart of the Woods. Factors to consider are as follows: *Kessaran's drop rate, as mentioned above, is only 7.5 million for two epics, versus 10 million for one epic on Aurora *Working against this is a drop rate of about 35% for Flask of Death versus about 50% for Rune of Life; also, Kessaran only drops two epics max versus three on Aurora *With only Whirlpool and Force of Nature, hits to Kessaran will still be subject to about 12% damage reduction; not a lot, but worth noting this In the end, it comes down to personal choice; however, if a player intends to pursue only one of the two, Living Death is a superior weapon and does have 20 more divine power than Heart of the Woods. Further good news: While you pursue the Living Death goals, you should easily get the 6 Masks of Death you need to get the attack bonus from the Adversary Item Archives. Azeron and Armor of Redemption Azeron's divine armor blocks 45% of damage and deteriorates at a rate of 0.1525% per 1 divine power. 295 divine power is needed to cancel it. His divine item is another armor and it is 45/38 with 180 divine power. This will likely be one of your toughest battles, as you'll need to deal 10.3 million damage (36.8 million to get three Epic drops)... meaning you are looking at killing him at least 7-23 times to collect all the ingredients. Round 2 summary: Weapon: Heart of the Woods (30/44, d120) Offhand: 'Warrior Unbound (52/48, d180) '''Helmet: ' '''Armor: Armor of Redemption (45/38, DP 180) Amulet: Force of Nature (35/50, d80) Magic: Whirlpool (30/38, d80) Glove: Boot: Divine Power of 640 Third Hits Abomination and the Heart of Abomination Abomination will require you to collect 15 Abomination Slimes, doing at least 6 million damage each time (12 for two Epic drops), and defeat 340 Divine Armor, 15 Piercing Resistance, and he'll drop minions on you to block 20% of your damage.His divine item is another Amulet and it is 45/45 with 190 divine power In short, not an easy battle, but with the gear you are now sporting (you did follow the rest of this guide, right?) it shouldn't be insurmountable. It is also viable to skip Abomination in it's entirety, Vermilion, the Tyrant and Dragonform Claw Vermilion is a strange monster in the divine armor scheme. The summon is available freely via gifting making him readily available to fight. He has 300 Divine Power, but only half the total health of most divine monsters (~350M) and only requires about 5M damage for the maximum of 2 epic drops. It will take a total of 22 epic drops for the first part, the Vermilion's Grasp gloves, and another 50 to convert that into the divine Dragonform Claw with 100 Divine Power. Due to the low damage requirement, low health of monster, high availability, and large number of required drops it may be a good option if you wish to pursue this you can take these monster. Another option is to treat Vermillion as a side quest of sorts as the low damage required means one can hit Round 3 summary: Weapon: Heart of the Woods (30/44, d120) Offhand: 'Warrior Unbound (52/48, d180) '''Helmet: ' '''Armor: Armor of Redemption (45/38, DP 180) Amulet: '''Heart of abomination (45/45, d190) '''Magic: Whirlpool (30/38, d80) Glove:'''Dragonform Claw (27/24, d100) '''Boot: Divine Power of 850 Additional Items Demigods Ambrosia and Helm of Arcane Energies 48/53 stats and 120 divine power, requires 18 drops and 7 million damage. The Mandible Crown is a superior item, but you may need to go through this after Aurora if you can't keep the defense/energy requirement for Poseidon. The problem is that in order to max-out the Item Archives you need 5 of these, which would require fighting Ambrosia around 90 times. Malekus and Keeper of Chaos file:Malekus_list.jpg 50/35, d180. It requires 24 drops and 7.5 million damage. The Heart of Abomination is easier to get, but NOT in Item Archives so getting 5 Keeper of Chaos' is a good idea. Keeper of Chaos is featured in the Ravager Item Archives, along with the Helm of the Conqueror. Bad news : you need five Amulets and seven Helm to get full bonus... Svarog and Mandible Crown file:monster_magmapede_list.jpg Another huge monster with Divine, Piercing and elemental resistances, and minions getting in your way. You are hunting for 26 drops, meaning that you will have to be doing 13 million around a dozen times. The crown is definitely worth it, though, with a beefy 75/55 statline and 190 Divine power. Great news! With this much Divine Power, you have more then enough to burrow through any monster out there. But why stop here, when there are more goodies, more awesome items, and more Divine power to collect? Lothorewyn and The Corrupted file:Monster lothor list.jpg Prepare yourself to do 15 million damage at least 13 times. You'll have 630 DA, Piercing, Elemental resistances and minions to deal with. But the shield dropped is a very nice 60/60 d190 off-hand weapon. For real fun, do this 15 times for your Item Archives... Baal and Soul Greaves Baal's Head and Soulcage have Divine Armor. His armour blocks 30% and deteriorates at 0.083333% per 1 Divine Power. It will take 360 Divine power to completely negate his Divine Armour. Baal also uses the Piercing/Resistance system and minions. You'll want to be doing at least 7 million damage (12.5 million to get two Epics). Baal offers Soul Greaves a 10/10 best in game boot. Soul Greaves only offer 30 Divine Power, but are much better then the next best boot, and the only Divine boot in game. Aspect_of_Death and Deaths Embrace Better than Whirlpool, and the Aspect of Death drops essence. Once you get past his 700 Divine, piercing and elemental resistances, you still have to do 29 million around 15 times. Ugh. For a real challenge, get 8 of them to fill the Item Archives. Additional Items summary: Weapon: Living Death (50/28, d140) Offhand: The Corrupted (60/60, d190) Helmet: Mandible Crown (75/55, d190) Armor: Armor of Redemption (45/38, d180) Amulet: Heart of Abomination (45/45, d190) Magic: Death's Embrace (45/45, d90) Glove: Dragonform Claw (27/24, d100) Boot: Soul Greaves (10/10, d30) Divine Power of 1110 Congratulations. You have more Divine power then you can shake a stick at. This is on top of the extra gear for that dropped which is very good itself, and many of which are also in the Item Archives which grants you even more abilities. Go forth and conquer! 'Not Recommended' Giants *The Hammer of Storms (36/32 d40) *Aegis of Stone (30/40, d40) *Glacial Plate (33/33, d40) *Lava Inferno (35/19, d40) As you can see, all of these items offer little. Unimpressive stats, low Divine power. They require multiple drops from all four of the giants. Not worth your time. *Molten Core (38/25, d70) Not a bad spell, but Whirlpool is far easier to get and offers superior stats. There really isn't much of a reason to go after this one anymore. One of the reasons you might go after one of these is the Helm of Frost featured in the Elemental item archives. You will need 3 of them to get max bonus, though (5 for the set bonus). Good news is most Glacius are easy prey. You can totally ignore the others giants by now. 'Beasts' Typhonus and Trisoul Plate file:Monster_chimera_list.jpg 40/35, d160. While he's weaker then Azeron, you'll still be needing 22 drops at 7 million. If you are investing that much, you might as well go after Azeron. Kraken/Alpha Kraken, Atlantis II and Helm of the Deep file:Monster_kraken_list.jpg Now that the Helm of the Deep is no longer BIS, the only reason to farm the helm is a +2 attack in Item Archives. But it needs lots and lots of energy. 'Tower Bosses:' Agamemnon and Aegis of Kings Difficult to get. Difficult to get to. The Corrupted is a much better shield and has more Divine Power. No longer hard to summon, and has no divine armor, so easy to hit. However, Warrior Unbound is a better Shield. 'Cassandra Cycle' Doing 30+m 15-20 times on a monster with 810 divine, resistances, and item requirements, for a shield with worse stats and 200 DP is not really worth it compared to The Corrupted (their difference is only 10 DP). The legendary Gorgons Heart shield does offer 210 divine power in addition to its BIS shield status, slot, and 80 physical resistance. But if you are even thinking about doing all the death rats and getting all the legendary drops, you have no need for this guide. Final Words Currently, the highest divine power needed to cancel a monster's divine armor is 810. 580 divine power is acceptable as it is enough to bring down the damage reduction to around 10% or below on everyone else except the very toughest. The first steps of fighting Poseidon and Jahanna and then Aurora will be huge in our development as our divine power improves at a better rate than new monsters' divine armors. When choosing which monsters to fight next, consider your build, time, FP, longevity (how long before you will replace your newly obtained DI, this includes your potential next target monsters) so you can plan your path to the best that your playstyle can accommodate. We hope this guide has been helpful to you and may you be rid of your divine armor troubles in your monster fights. Category:Strategy Guides Category:Divine Weapons Category:Divine Armor